Gadis Bodoh
by Nona Butut
Summary: Deidara harus pusing menghadapi tingkah Ino yang berubah 100%. Loh, bukannya bagus? Kok bikin Deidara marah?/ hentikan drama konyolmu ini, Ino!/ Senpai jahat! huwee!/ arghhh' Deidara mengerang frustasi/ kalau begitu katakan kau sayang padaku!"/sial!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: hanya keisengan nona di tengah penatnya kerja. tentunya sangat gaje dan Ooc heheh.

.

.

.

"Senpaiiiiiiiiii," suara melengking dan keras itu memecah suasana pagi. Seluruh siswa yang berada di sekitar menoleh dan menatap asal suara. Pelakunya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat ponitail dengan senyum cerahnya. Ia melambai semangat ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan model yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja ikatan pemuda itu lebih rendah dan menyisakan rambut tergerai di bagian belakang.

Sedangkan pemuda berseragam putih biru dengan lambang Konoha High School tertempel di sisi seragam miliknya. Pemuda itu mendengus sebal melihat siswi yang berlari mendekatinya. Ia aka Deidara sudah sangat amat jengah dengan tingkah Ino Yamanaka siswi kelas 1 yang terkenal keras kepala dan suka sekali mengganggu dirinya.

Entah itu di sekolah, di rumah, bahkan di kamar mandi (?) pun perempuan gila ini muncul dihadapannya. Dengan cengiran bodoh, dan wajah tanpa dosa perempuan itu sukses membuatnya naik darah.

Hari tenang yang selama ini Deidara miliki lenyaplah sudah. Selalu dan selalu terganggu.

Deidara menatap tajam ke arah Ino yang tlah sampai di hadapannya.  
"Aiihh kenapa senpai meninggalkanku? kan aku tadi tengah membuat bento penuh cinta dulu untuk senpai. Senpai jahat!" sungut Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, pura-pura marah tapi tidak lama ia melebarkan senyumnya kembali.

Deidara memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening dan menggeleng kepalanya pelan, heran dengan tingkah ajaib Ino. Padahal dulu Ino tidaklah seperti ini. Setahunya Ino tidak akan mau repot-repot membuatkanbento. Jangankan buat untuknya, untuk dirinya sendiri saja terkadang lupa. Apakah Ino tengah kerasukan sertan jamban di belakang sekolah yang terkenal angker itu? ataukah pulang sekolah kemarin Ino terbentur tiang listrik hingga bberubah seratus persen.

Entah ia harus bersyukur atau ia harus menyumpahi apapun itu yang membuat Ino berubah. Tapi kalau membuatnya terganggu seperti ini sih, bikin kesal. Dan ia berhak marah. Lihatlah ke sekeliling, banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya. Oke, mungkin sekarang ia menjadi terlihat seorang lelaki yang jahat. Peduli amat, amat aja ga peduli. Ia yang merasakan bukan mereka. wekkk :p

Deidara menggeram mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menyorot tajam gadis di depannya yang masih menampilkan tampang blo'onnya, padahal gadis di depannya sudah tahu dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi tetap innocent saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa..

"Bisakah kau mengakhiri drama konyolmu ini, Ino!" seru Deidara yang sudah sangat muak dengan tingkah Ino yang tidak biasa.

"Ini benar-benar tidak lucu! apa maksudmu dengan membuntutiku hah!" bentak Deidara yang membuat Ino tertegun dan terdiam. Bagus, sepertinya membentaknya membuat otak Ino sedikit mengerti' batin Deidara penuh kemenangan.

"Keren!" teriak Ino gila.

Oh astaga, baru saja ia membatin atas kenormalan Ino, tapi rupanya Ino semakin tidak waras.

"Ne, senpai. Kata orang, seseorang yang mirip dengan kita, itu berarti jodoh kita," Ino tersenyum lebar dengan mata bling-blingnya. " Lihat! rambut kita sama! mata kita juga sama! oh jangan lupakan gaya kita pun sama. Itu tandanya kita jodoh kan, Senpai?" cerocos Ino tak karuan.

Astaga! apa lagi ini! siapa yang mengajari Ino! Perkataan laknat siapa ini! ia bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut siapapun yang sudah berani meracuni Ino. Ia akan meminjam kaos kaki Kisame yang bau lauk asin untuk menyumpal mulutnya. Yah, itu janjinya.

Tapi... ARRGGHH

Deidara mengerang frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya kesal hingga awut-awutan.

"Tentu saja kita mirip, Inooo!" seru Deidara mengguncang Ino yang tengah menatapnya kebingungan. "Karna kita ini kakak adik, Ino! itu pengecualian!" tambahnya geram.

"Kau pikir aku ini INCEST APA?" raung Deidara. Ia benar-benar frustasi menghadapi adik semata wayangnya yang sangat polos menjurus bodoh,

Hiks hiks

Nah loh? sekarang malah Ino yang nangis. Bagus, sekarang orang-orang mulai menatap tajam padanya, dan mungkin mereka berpikir ia sudah melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada Ino.

"Kakak, jahat! Ino kan tidak tahu! Ino kan cuma dengar dari orang-orang huweeee!" Ino makin mengeraskan suaranya dan semakin membuat Deidara frustasi mencari cara agar Ino berhenti menangis.

Deidara menyodorkan permen lolipop ke Ino tapi rupanya tidak mempan.

'Niichan pikir, aku ini anak kecil apa! huwee" bentak Ino masih dengan tangisan yang menggelegar.

Deidara makin kebingungan. Ia gelagapan tidak karuan. Waduh gawat, apalagi kalo enya sama babeh tahu, munhkin ia akan kehilangan rambut indahnya. Ya ampun, demi topeng lolipop Topi dan cadar Kakuzu, ia lebih baik nyium Kisame dari pada kehilangan rambutnya.

"Ino jangan nangis dong! nanti Nichan belikan baju baru deh," bujuk Deidara sambil tertawa ngenes ngebayangin duitnya yang bentar lagi ludes demi ngebujuk adik imutnya.

"Niichan jahat! emang aku cewe apaan? Niichan mau nyogok aku hah!" Ino makin murkan dan memukul Deidara.

'biasanya juga elu ngeretin gue!' batin Didara sambil menghindari pukulan Ino.

"Oke oke, katakan apa maumu. Niichan akan turutin kemauanmu asal kau berhenti menangis!" Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulut Deidara. Ino tersenyum penuh makna. glek, sepertinya Deidara dapat sinyal bahaya nih.

"Kalau begitu, ayo katakan kalau niichan sayang aku," kata Ino sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

Deidara menatap horor, maniknya bergulir memandang murid-murid yang menonton. glek, lagi-lagi ia menelan ludah atas kesialannya.

"Ayo!" titah Ino.

"Aku sayang kamu, adikku," ucap Deidara dengan suara kecil. Ino mendengus jengkel.

" Katakan 'aku sayang kamu' tidak usah pakai adikku dan lebih keras lagi dong. cepat!" perintah Ino pura-pura marah. Deidara mendengus kesal.

'"AKU SAYANG KAMU" teriak Deidara.

"Yippi! akhirnya," teriak Ino kegirangan yang membuat Deidara melongo. Tadi adiknya nangis, terus marah dan sekarang tetawa kegirangan. Apa pengakuannya ini sangat berarti bagi Ino? ah, jadi malu nih. Mulai deh narsisnya Deidara.

"Terima kasih ya niichan. Berkat niichan, aku jadi menang taruhan,"

Eits, taruhan apa nih?

Deidara mulai bingung. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bertaruh kalau aku bisa membuatmu mengatakan sayang padaku dan mereka merekamnya," Ino menunjuk Sakura dan Karin yang sedari tadi sembunyi di semak-semak. mereka muncul dan tersenyum lebar sembari menunjukan handycam di tangan mereka. " Kau tahu tidak! Rekaman ini akan ku berikan pada Pein senpai dan kami akan dapat uang 1 juta yen, itu menggiurkan kan, oniichan? terima kasih," dengan begitu Ino meninggalkan Deidara yang masih melongo mencerna ucapannya.

Haaaaahhhh

Rekaman?

Incest?

Pein pervert keparat?

eh- Pein

Whatttt!

JELEEGAARRR

"PEINNNN! KU CABUT PIERCHINGMU! KU POTONG ANUMU! AWAS SAJA KAU!" Raung Deidara murka.

Sedangkan Pein yang yang lagi asyik nonton bokep di kamar mandi tiba-tiba bersin.

huachim'

"Duh, kayanya ada yang muji gue nih," kata Pein dengan narsisnya.

.

.

.

OWARI dengan gajenya.

hahaha nona emangsuka bikin gaje gaje kek begini. nyantai bacanya, ga usah repot-repot dengan konflik yang berat. hehehe makasih yang sudah mau mampir dan baca.


End file.
